


季末流感

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	季末流感

电视里说着寒流来袭，气温也确实降到零下了，这雪却一场都没下下来。朱一龙把路边堆的一排落叶踩得嘎嘣脆，跳回到马路牙子上跺了跺AJ上的灰，拐个弯进了单元门，摸着黑往楼上走。

说来也巧，他和白宇高一时候算是不打不相识，俩人明争暗斗了一年，老师们看着两个孩子比学习当真是喜闻乐见，变着法地鼓励他俩。高二分文理大拆班，他俩居然一起进了理科实验一班，虽然在所有人看来这都是必然的。

年级前二被他们包揽就算了，各种文体活动活动也少不了这俩人，这种对头关系就很微妙，在众人都吃瓜何时打起来的时候，白宇把篮球赛上受伤的朱一龙抱去了医务室，当即流传为了一则校园佳话。

分到一个班之后，同学们理所当然地以为二人关系又会更进一步，最开始几天也确实是这样的，经常会有女生在课间讨论，他俩今天又一起吃饭，一起打球，一起上厕所……直到前一阵子，这两个男孩突然就互不搭理了。白宇看到朱一龙从走廊对面过来，会立刻拐弯上楼梯，他宁愿从楼上绕回班级，也不想和人打个照面。朱一龙有时候上课会用余光往隔了两排的白宇那瞥，白宇永远用侧脸或者头顶对着他，从没让他成功地对上过一次眼神。

那之后白宇不知抽什么风，像被打开了叛逆开关似的，话越来越少，也就偶尔交作业时候跟课代表说一句忘带了，明明笑起来就是阳光，非要冷着脸把周围一圈人都冻得不敢惹他。

这所高中在省里排名第一，接收了很多外地考生，白宇就是其中一个。平常白宇都是一个人住在学校旁边的出租屋，父母在外地开公司，所以没有像大多数学生一样有家长陪读。于是感冒了也没人照顾，星期一还知道跟老师请个假，星期二就没有消息了，等到星期五，班主任老师实在担心，就美其名曰派朱一龙去给他送作业，其实也抱着让两个人尽早和好的私心。

朱一龙背着小书包，在出租屋门前站了一会儿，才抬起手规规矩矩地敲了三下门。

屋里没人应，他又敲着门说，“白宇！你在家吗！”门内还是没声，倒是身后黑暗的楼道里走出个人，“你来干什么？”尽管是熟悉的声音，朱一龙还是吓得垫着脚转了个身，“白宇！你什么时候在我后面的！”

“吓这样干嘛，我能吃了你吗？”白宇悄悄低头勾了勾嘴角，路过朱一龙掏钥匙开门的时候又变得面无表情了。他刚从路口拎着一碗打包好的酸辣粉从超市出来，就看见朱一龙在磨磨蹭蹭地往他家的方向走，犹豫了片刻，又进去要了一碗才跟上来。

热腾腾的香味从袋子里溢出来，朱一龙吸了吸鼻子，心里委委屈屈地想，你就是会吃人。那日他照例跟着白宇进了厕所，刚要解裤子，就被人抵在了墙上。滚烫的气息和混蛋话砸在耳边，他甚至不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“真他妈想操你。”

说不上多反感，只是震惊得难以平复罢了。毕竟，他是真心实意想跟他做兄弟的呀。

白宇开了灯，朱一龙跟在他后面进了门。出租屋有点乱，但对于一个独居的高中男生来说还不算很过分，他在沙发坐下，白宇把一个塑料碗递过去，又拿来两罐旺仔牛奶，暗自笑他一点戒心都没有。

酸辣汤开胃刚刚好，朱一龙嗦着粉，在雾气里看向白宇，“你感冒好没好呢？”白宇盯着他油亮的红嘴唇，心不在焉地反问，“你觉着呢？”

本来也就是没话找话，看他这嘚瑟样大概是好得差不多了。朱一龙想起老师给的任务，“我把这周攒的卷子给你拿来了，你下周去上学吧！”白宇嘴角挑起来，一手撑着腿，另一手挑起一筷子酸辣粉晾着，拖长了音调，“去啊，干嘛不去。”

不知是不是错觉，那眼神有点挑衅的意味。朱一龙被他看得耳根发热，扭头避开那攻击性太强的目光，从书包里拿出一摞卷子，扔到白宇手边，“认真补补，下次考试可别输太惨。”

两人间又是一阵沉默，碗里的汤只剩个底，屋内有些燥热。朱一龙吃饱喝足，站起来就要走，被白宇一把拉回来，一阵天旋地转之后压到了沙发上，“怎么，考过你的话，就给我操？”

乖乖三好学生的刘海都扬起来，露出一张白嫩的脸蛋，表情慌乱，怒斥到，“白宇！你说什么呢！”可由于他气势不足，这句话听起来倒更像是娇嗔，白宇伏低身体凑上去，膝盖顶进人大腿中间，唇峰都快要贴上他的脸颊，那一瞬间像是露出獠牙的吸血鬼，“在我这装什么，你今天不就是来给我操的吗？”

桃花眼红了个彻底，朱一龙羞得腰际酸软，嘴上还在逞强，“你不要说得太过分了，今天是老师让我来的。”

“太听话的孩子要受欺负的，你知不知道……”白宇终于忍不住，吻住了他红到快要滴血的耳尖，“嗯？年级第一。”

身下的人咬着唇说不出话，只细细地发着抖，乖得让人心疼。白宇迈着长腿跨上沙发，整个人圈住他，温柔地摸了摸朱一龙的发顶，“都怪你太招人喜欢了。”他笑着叹口气，呼吸不露声色地融入了朱一龙的意识，“叫你离我远一点又不听，那就不要怕我，好不好？”

他的手已经摸到了人柔软的腰侧，正要钻进衣服里，被人轻轻地握住了，“我、我不怕你。”白宇停下动作，凝视着他。朱一龙的尾音都带上了颤儿，“你轻一点，我听说很疼的……”

这小傻瓜都是从哪听说的。他亲亲朱一龙的额头，又安抚似的吻了吻他的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛扫得他心痒痒，“放心，不让你疼，让你舒服。”朱一龙乖巧地闭上了眼，紧接着就感觉身体一轻，被人从沙发上抱了起来。他连忙伸手勾住了白宇的脖子，像个受惊的小兔子，“唔？”白宇稳重的步伐又让他安下心来，“都交给我，乖。”

卧室点着一个小夜灯，光线昏暗，白宇轮廓深邃，半边眉眼都笼罩在阴影里。朱一龙又羞又怕，视线里雾蒙蒙一片，分辨不清他的表情，只好把脸埋在他胸前装迷糊。刚刚才一起吃的酸辣粉，这会儿他身上竟然一点多余的味道都没有，好像只残留了些秋季末室外特有的气息，被体温一蒸，散发出些混着青黄落叶的阳光味儿。

白宇明明还什么都没做，朱一龙就已经意乱神迷了。被人轻轻抱到床上的时候他脑子里成了一团浆糊，从进了他家门开始就绷着的弦在接触到柔软床垫的一刻断掉，他甚至记不起今天是为什么来找白宇的了，满脑子回荡的都是几周前在洗手池边的那句“想操你”。

年轻的男孩们被干柴烈火彻底点燃了，房间里的温度不断升高，白宇强烈的雄性荷尔蒙似是更胜一筹，把朱一龙压得喘不过气。三好学生白皙的面颊上晕开两片潮热的红，像绽开的桃花一样勾得人心痒痒，眼角挂着几滴晶莹的泪，被白宇一亲就更加泫然欲泣。

泛着桃红的眼尾实在是媚得有些过分，眼里薄薄的一层水汽又恰好添上几分清纯。白宇轻轻笑了一下，“你上课偷偷看我，我都知道。”他亲昵地用额头抵住朱一龙的，微湿的刘海也粘在一起，“眼睛怎么这么红，这样只会让人更想……”

“你不要说了！”朱一龙抵住他的肩膀，软着嗓子喊了一声，黏糊糊的，简直就是一只故意凶人的小奶猫。白宇拉过他的手摁在头顶，低头吻住他带着甜甜奶味儿的唇，“原来你想直接做啊，宝贝儿。”

无论如何也说不过他了，尤其是现在这种情况，朱一龙根本想不到话来反驳他，只好扭过脸不看他。可这正好方便了白宇，他不假思索地从优越的下颌线一路往脖颈上啃咬，留下了好几个引人遐想的齿痕。朱一龙身上的每一个细胞都被白宇调动起来，敏感地不行，只是小小的一个触碰都会让他颤抖不止，等白宇把他的衣服推到胸口上面的时候，两颗小粉豆已经熟透了，一副待君采撷的样子。

男孩痞痞地弯起嘴角，没有再多说什么臊他，直接一手拢起一边揉捏，另一边用舌尖卷进口中舔弄。朱一龙哪受得住这个，一开始还咬着嘴唇强忍，等白宇不小心用牙磕到了乳尖，他压抑的呻吟声就从嘴边流了出来，转了几个调落在白宇耳朵里，一股燥热立刻冲到小腹，化作蚀骨的欲望折磨着他的理智。

常年运动的原因，朱一龙的皮肤光滑又紧致。白宇的手从他的后背毫不费力地滑进了裤腰，臀肉圆润饱满，抓了两把觉得不过瘾，干脆把校服裤子连着内裤一起扒了下来。

下半身猛地一凉，朱一龙扭着腰就撑着胳膊要坐起来，又被白宇摁回去，“乖乖躺好，我不想绑你的手。”朱一龙也不知自己怎么就着了他的魔，居然真的听话地躺好不动了，随后又大概想到什么，飞速地眨眨眼，耳尖更红了几分。

他的顺从是煽风点火的最后一簇火苗，白宇迅速地脱了衣服扔到床下，捏着朱一龙纤细的脚踝抬起他的腿向两边分开，露出幽秘的入口。白嫩的皮肤从腿根蔓延到挂着晶莹液体的穴口，那里正因为羞赧而紧紧地瑟缩着，丰盈的水液却诚实地袒露了他内心深处燃起的情欲。

白宇用手往那难以启齿的地方摸了一把，又捏住人的下巴，手指上极度色情的透明液体蹭到朱一龙的脸上，“我还准备好润滑液来着，看来你不太需要了。”朱一龙自认为凶狠地瞪了他一眼，却也不看看自己现在什么样子，白宇顿时觉得身下又硬了几分，不管不顾地把完全勃起的阳物贴上了人湿润的股缝，解馋一般蹭了几个来回。

朱一龙被他的硬热吓得一抖，慌乱地推他，“不……白宇，你不能直接进来……要、要先……”白宇闻言停下动作，挑了挑眉。朱一龙心虚道，“我看……我看片子里都是……”他语气越来越弱，最终看着白宇审视的表情闭上了嘴，可怜兮兮地抬着眼用上目线讨好地看他。

他偷偷学过。这给白宇带来的心理冲击不亚于听说这个三好学生在升旗仪式上对自己表白了。白宇的目光都柔和起来，“什么时候看的片子？”朱一龙垂下长长的睫毛，自暴自弃地说，“就是上次你说……你说想……”

“想操你。”白宇情不自禁地接上下半句，怜惜地抚上他眼尾，“现在也想，想操得你哭出来跟我求饶。”朱一龙眉头皱了起来，又被白宇轻轻揉开，“开玩笑的，我可舍不得。”

虽然调侃着他不需要润滑，白宇还是规规矩矩地挤了一手心的草莓味液体，细致地一点点抹开褶皱，直到把洞口揉得松了些，才换上自己硬得发疼的粗热顶了进去。

小小的凸起被青筋刮过，朱一龙扬起脖子呜咽了一声。白宇也被他吸得没敢继续动作，忍着疯狂挺腰的冲动亲了亲他的额头，“难受了就告诉我。”朱一龙搂着他的脖子没说话，只是默默抬起腿，用内侧柔软滑嫩的皮肤蹭了蹭白宇劲瘦的腰。这样的暗示白宇哪还能不懂，轻轻笑着叹了口气，就把人压在床上拉开了动作。

陌生的快感在体内四处冲撞，朱一龙渐渐承受不住地小声啜泣，“呜啊……白宇，等一下，怪怪的……”像是被扔进了欲海中，被狂潮涌动着漂浮，白宇是他唯一的帆，将他高高卷起，那浪潮就要喷薄而出。

这次白宇没有像他所说的那样停下等他适应，而是加快了腰间的速度，刚顶了几下，就感受到柔软的内壁像有了生命一样，尽数痉挛着缠了上来，身前的那根也射出一股股的液体，两个人肚子上挂的都是他的白浊。

朱一龙从没想过自己会被人用后面干到高潮，红着脸不敢抬头。白宇又留恋了片刻温柔乡，便要起身退出来。朱一龙下意识地抬腿夹住他的腰，声音软软的，“你还没那个呢……”白宇认真地望着他的眼睛，心里乐开了花，面上却只淡淡地笑了，揉揉他的发顶，“今天只想让你舒服。”

到底是少年，两人僵持的这么一会儿，朱一龙扭了扭酸胀的屁股，肠壁被白宇刺激着又淌出些液体，前端也有了抬头的趋势。白宇终于不再忍耐，一边又带着人开始摆动身体，一边低下头咬着滚烫的耳廓，“唉，你呀……以后一定会榨干我的。”阵阵粗喘喷在耳侧，朱一龙的大脑已经停止思考，只会随着那人的动作不停哭喊，直到和白宇一起又射了出来。

白宇体贴地抱他去浴室清洗，迈过地上的校服的时候，朱一龙才又想起今天来这的目的，“你记得补课，我把笔记都整理好了，在卷子里夹着呢。”

都什么时候了还在想这些事，真不愧是年级第一。白宇揉了揉他的后腰，“知道了，放心吧，不给你机会蝉联榜首。”说完就把人抱上了床，紧紧贴在一起躺下了。朱一龙其实也早就累得睁不开眼，白宇怀里十分温暖，他很快就睡了过去。

星期一朱一龙没来上学，放学后班主任正要给他打电话，白宇就敲门进来了，“老师，我帮朱一龙带作业回去。”老师有些惊喜，“你俩和好了？”随后又止不住地担心，“他人呢？”

白宇一如往常的酷，“感冒了。”说完便离开了办公室。

“这茬病毒挺厉害啊，要提醒班上同学预防感冒了。”老师心想。

可有些人却心甘情愿被他击中，流感不是糖，吃了才知道甜。

END


End file.
